


Humble Beginnings

by guren666



Category: GamingFelix - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, shogoz - Fandom
Genre: 101 on how to make someone humble, Alleyway blowjob, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stand, Taxi handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: A very drunk Swedish man seeks some thrill and he spots a man on the dancing floor that can provide it. They go back to Felix's apartment where the real fun begins.





	Humble Beginnings

His hands ran through his hair, sighing. Inebriated and quite horny, he was looking around the dancing floor for that person who would make his blood pressure rise.

He pushed the glasses up, when his gaze pierced through a really attractive man, who was dancing with such grace and seductiveness, it was almost impossible to resist. “Found you.” Felix spoke softly, finishing up his glass.

Standing up, he pranced to the man, pushing aside the hoes who wanted to feel him up. He wasn’t interested tonight in puss, he wanted some booty.

Their eyes met and Felix grinned mischievously, the man’s dancing companions glared at him, but his focus was entirely on him. “Leave us alone. Now.” He said in a commanding voice and they scurried away.

Felix walked up really close to him, so close he could feel the other man’s scent, which was intoxicating his senses. The man grabbed him around the waist possessively, effectively making sure there was no more space separating their bodies. Then they started dancing, chest to chest in the rhythm of dubstep music playing loudly in the background.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed he had blue eyes, just like him. Interesting...

“What’s your name? My name is Alex.”

“I’m Felix.” He muttered, smirking.

 

Alex’s eyes glinted with increased interest. “Felix, it’s my pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise.” Felix whispered, leaning over as he licked Alex’s left cheek. He was expecting negative reaction, what he got was a chuckle. Bit taken back by that, Felix retreated back, confused. “You’re very forward, I like that.” He exclaimed, grabbing Felix’s chin as he planted his lips upon his.

Smirking, Alex tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Their noses were touching. Felix kissed back with all his might, getting more daring by each second they spend kissing. His hands were over Alex’s waist, then sides, until they slithered all the way down to his butt.

Alex pressed his leg against Felix’s legs, feeling up the bulge. “You’re this turned on just from kissing?” He said teasingly and Felix gave him a frustrated face. Suddenly he stepped away from the horny ginger, taking his hand.

They left the club in a haze, straight out into the rainy weather. “This way.” Felix was impatient, he took the lead, dragging him to the alleyway close to the club.

After reaching the alley, they stopped and Alex knelt down, unzipping the front of his jeans. He pulled out his hard – on and hungrily inserted it into his mouth. He soaked in the hotness that was Felix’s well endowed rod. “Ooooh, yeeah. Damn you’re good at it. Where did you learn this?”

Alex shrugged, too preoccupied with sucking and slurping, so Felix grabbed his head and made him take even more of his pulsating member. The bleach blond man’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, his erotic foreplay was building up and enjoyment on Felix’s face was increasing rapidly.

He buckled his hips and he felt the end was nigh. To avoid making a big mess in the alleyway, Alex swallowed Felix's heavy load.

Alex and Felix walk out of the alleyway. Alex wipes his lips and Felix is zipping up his trousers. ''Am I humble yet?“ He asked, smirking.

''I will make you even more humble. '' Felix replied and Alex snorted. They made their way back to the main street, where Alex seductively slanted closer, whispering. “My place or yours?”

“My place, but it’s quite a ways... so...” His voice trailed off, he was eyeing both sides of street. Felix raised a hand and a taxi stopped before them. They got inside and Felix gave the driver his address.

 

Driver looked tired and frankly – bored out of his mind. He drove off into the highway, the taxi sped up among others cars, illuminated by traffic lights.  

Seated dangerously close on the backseat, Felix thought he’d return the favor. Without much thinking, he put his shifty hands under the hem of his tight skinny jeans and further down, slipping under his boxers. Alex yelped as Felix clomped a hand over his mouth, silencing him. But, it wasn’t enough. Not enough space for his hand to move around, so he undid the zipped and slightly pulled down his jeans, only so much so he could have free access to Alex’s nether region.

His skilled hand made him spill the white juices all over the seat (but they didn’t care) before they reached Felix’s apartment.  

The car halted and Felix paid the driver. He helped Alex stand up on his unsteady legs, helping him walk up the few stairs to the front door. They got into the elevator and luckily, no one boarded it (that would have been kinda awkward, because Felix never brought people over to his apartment and he had the reputation of a loner) and he didn’t have to give anyone death glares.

The elevator door dinged and Felix confidently walked Alex to his door, he fished out his keys and unlocked his apartment. He let it open, raising a brow at him. “Go on, be my guest.” He said mysteriously and the man with Australian accent trotted inside the small entry hall, where he shed off his coat and shoes.

In the meantime, Felix carefully shut the door and also put shed off his outer clothing, along with shoes. “That’s a really neat place.” Alex commented, walking to the master bedroom. Felix liked this boldness of his. And he was sure Alex will let him do whatever he wants to him.

Alex immediately darted towards the bed. He sat/laid down on it seductively, unbuttoning his shirt. It revealed his milky white skin and Felix started undressing him with eyes, figuratively.

“Aren’t you just the picture of impatience. Spread out like one of the easy women that you can pick up. I wonder...” He approached the bed and he sat next to him, Felix’s hands snaked all over that chest. Then, he pushed him down. Alex’s breath hitched as he felt those cold hands unbuckling his belt.

“You’re one to talk, already going for the finale? Are you that horny you can’t even provide some foreplay.” Felix shushed him with a finger on lips, groping through the skinny tight jeans. “No need for foreplay, you’re already like this.” He exclaimed in a soft tone, unzipping Alex’s jeans and sliding them all the way down to his ankles.

“Are you really letting me do whatever I want to you? What about your pride?”

Alex grinned, planting a cheeky kiss on Felix’s lips. “To hell with pride, I want this, you want this. Let’s do it.”

 

He couldn’t say he didn’t like the logic. Felix giggled, standing up briefly to undress himself, when he was just left in boxers, not feeling shy or unnaturally exposed in the slightest. And then there was the way how hungrily Alex’s eyes scanned his stature, approvingly. “You like what you see?” Felix couldn’t help it and tease, he knew the bleach blond liked what he was seeing.

“Are you trying to sass me? That’s not very cool, mate.”

 

Felix shook head. Alex clearly had no idea what he agreed to. “You clearly misunderstand. I’m in control here. And I say lay down on your belly, with legs slightly bent.”

“Wh...what...what are you planning to do...”

“No back talking. **Do it**.” He said authoritatively with a domineering tone.

Under the influence of alcohol, besotted Alex did as he was told, sticking out his butt.

Now if that wasn’t invitation, then Felix had no idea what was. He closed the distance on bed between them, his cold fingers were on Alex’s upper back, feeling up his muscles and spine. Alex shivered, but in excitement of what was coming.

Indecisively, he pulled down Alex’s boxers in one fluid motion and he just stayed quiet, not even making a noise. Isn’t this his first time, though? How can he be so composed. At any rate, he has a willing man on his bed, and submissive.

Quickly shedding off his underwear, he positioned himself and he pushed himself in, inch by inch while Alex was making those delicious moans and grunts. Fully sheathed in the hot mess that now was Alex, he didn’t wait for permission, he started moving hips, holding onto Alex’s waist.

It was getting hotter and hotter as they moved in sync, only sounds in room were the slapping of flesh against flesh and incessant groans of pain mixed with pleasure. Felix breathed heavily into Alex’s ear. “How does it feel?”

“It feels so good. Gimme more, please. Please, punish me more Daddy.”

Daddy? Does he have a daddy fetish? He can indulge his fetish, just once. He forcefully grabbed his head and made out with him furiously, their teeth clashed, but neither cared.

This was such an intense experience, he didn’t want it to end. Alex started buckling his hips, making the flames of lust even larger. Mercilessly, he pounded that sweet ass and Alex balled up his fists on the bed sheets, so much the knuckles turned white.

 

“Oh fuck, yes daddy. Harder, faster... I don’t want it gently...ah yes. Fuuuuck.” Alex was mumbling, repeating daddy over and over, which made Felix do it better, faster, stronger. And the bleach blond loved every part of it.

Felix climaxed, burying his head in Alex’s sweaty shoulder. He rolled off to the side, while Alex’s knees buckled and he collapsed on the spot. Both men were too tired to do anything more, their coupling was intense and hard, just how they both liked it.

Glancing over at him, Alex grinned. “That was so amazing. It felt really good. Thank you.” He spoke softly, his voice a bit raspy from all the moaning he did earlier. And he dozed off right there and then, naked.

 

Felix chuckled to himself, pulling sheets over them. Damn, his sleeping face was so adorable.

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning, he made them coffee and breakfast. He brought the full plate directly to the bed and Alex stirred on the bed when he sniffed the eggs and bacon. He sat up disoriented.

When his vision focused, he gave him one of those sweetie smiles. “Eat up, then I will take you home.”

 

Alex bit into the bacon with appetite, chewing. He swallowed the bit of food, looking up at Felix standing next to bed. “Will you make me scream again?”

 

Felix turned around to hide his mischievous grin. “I will make you humble.”

And he walked out to kitchen. When the door was closed, the bleach blond laughed quietly. He finished his breakfast and got dressed, to meet up with his possible new partner.

 

Things were finally looking up.

 

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
